Designs of autonomous vehicles are seeing rapid growth in both variety and capability. Autonomous vehicles and aircrafts were initially designed for military purposes such as, but not limited to, navigation, video surveillance over enemy territory, and the like. Recently, the autonomous vehicles are being used in non-military applications as well. The non-military autonomous vehicle functionality has, until recently, been limited to radio-controlled (RC) aircraft being used as platforms to carry a sensor such as a digital camera that is connected to a ground station via a secondary line-of-sight radio data link.
Components have also been used to advance the field of robotics and physical computing. The resultant state of the art of autonomous vehicle design may be said to reflect the use of microelectronics and integrated circuit boards.
The current autonomous vehicles comprises of a controller unit that receives guidance signals from a guidance system and based on the received guidance signals, controls the vehicle. The guidance systems can be present on ground or at remote control stations. The control system can send guidance data to the controller unit on-board of the autonomous vehicle. Earlier guidance system did not use different guidance phase and have used either lateral control or heading control system in outer loop along with yaw rate control in inner loop or parallel control (heading and lateral control) but did not control yaw rate. The fundamental concept of controlling both i.e., vehicle's heading angle and lateral error within substantial low margin is challenging. In the existing art, the problem lies in maintaining the error for vehicle lateral deviation lower than a predetermined value and lower heading error and also stability, such scenario can be seen for example in optimized autonomous farming.
JP 2002-358122 A discloses a technique for facilitating an autonomous vehicle navigation following a target path. Specifically, in the technique of JP 2002-358122 A, the system includes: a heading sensor for detecting the heading angle of the vehicle; a GPS sensor for determining a vehicle position; autonomous navigation means for following the target path using the centre position between front wheels; and compensation means for following the target path using the position of the GPS sensor.